Unis Par Le Sang et Pour Toujours
by cealya potter
Summary: Voici une nouvelle Fanfic.Quand Narnia et Harry Potter se mélangent, cela donne cela : de l’aventure du suspens, du danger.
1. Chapter 1

Quand Narnia et Harry Potter se mélangent, cela donne cela : de l'aventure du suspens, du danger.

Titre

Unis par le sang pour toujours

Sauvetage Ch. 1

En cette soirée, ASLAN était soucieux. Il observait l'Angleterre, quelque chose allait se passer cette nuit, il le sentait.

Lucy – ASLAN qu'il y a-t-il, tu parais soucieux ?

Ah oui, huit années ont passé. Tirian s'est marié avec Lucy, Jill avec Eustache, Peter et Edmund avec de jolies jeunes femmes.

Une petite fille – Maman, Irian m'embête il dit que ma jument ressemble à un âne !! Celle-ci ressemble beaucoup sa mère mais possède les yeux de son père.

Lucy – Emeris mon petit ange, tu sais bien que Opaline est très belle !! La petite fille de cinq ans fait un grand sourire à sa mère, Aslan et s'en va en courant

Lucy eut un rire moqueur et quelques minutes après il furent rejoins par Peter, Edmund, leurs Enfants et Riptitchip.

Rip – Bonsoir majesté !! Dit Riptitchip en s'inclinant

Pauline – Oh bonsoir Aslan !! Dit une petite brunette aux yeux bleus âgé de quatre ans (fille de Peter)

Aslan – Bonsoir petit cœur !! Dit-il alors que celle-ci avait enfoui son visage dans la crinière du lion

Edmund – Allez les enfants rentrer au château il se fait tard !! Dit-il fermement

Deux garçons un de sept et l'autre de cinq ans et deux petites filles une de quatre et l'autre de trois ans qui est dans les bras de son père répondirent : oui père

Peter – Vous aussi mes fils et ma fille !! Les enfants boudèrent mais obéirent de sept ans a quatre ans.

Edmund embrasse sur le front la petite Méline et la donne au plus grand de ses fils, les enfants repartent en silence

Lucy – Ta dame ne va pas avoir besoin de toi mon royale frère avec les petits jumeaux !!

Edmund – Et toi ton royal mari est entrain d'apprendre à Lirian comment devenir un bon épéiste !! Dit-il en laissant échapper un fou rire

Lucy – Encore pff !! Dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel

Brusquement Aslan se redressa, il observait l'Angleterre. Un rugissement mourut dans sa gorge

En Angleterre dans un village de campagne à Godric Hollow, dans une maison.

On est le jour d'halloween

Lily – James j'ai peur si cela se trouve Peter (Queudver) est prisonnier de Voldemort et il a tout dévoilé lui qui est le gardien du secret !!

James – Je pense que tu as raison il vaudrait mieux déménager peut être même aller vivre a Poudlard au moins Harry serait en sécurité là-bas !! Dit-il avec conviction

Lily observe son petit garçon âgé de un an jouer à attraper avec ses petites mains une réplique miniature d'un vif d'or

Lily – Allez jeune homme au dodo !! Dit elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras et monta les escaliers qui mènaient à la chambre du petit

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle le changea et lui mit son pyjama bleu ,le coucha et lui souhaita bonne nuit et au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre un énorme bruit se fit entendre : la porte d'entrée venait d'exploser et un rire ignoble se répercuta dans toute la maison.

Voldemort – Ah je vous ai enfin trouvé toi et ta sang de bourbe de femme, ton ami Queudevert ne m'a pas menti dis moi où est ce sang mêlé.

James ne savait pas comment occuper le mage noir assez longtemps pour laisser à Lily le temps de transplaner avec Harry

James – Lily prend Harry et sauve toi !! Avait hurlé James dans le salon

Lily qui était là-haut avait peur pas pour elle, mais pour son mari et son petit Harry qu'elle tenait a présent dans ses bras puis d'un coup un hurlement venant d'en bas ainsi que comme un flash vert lui fit comprendre que son mari n'était plus.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune maman tous en resserrant un peut plus fort son petit trésor contre elle en entendant le Lord noir monter les escaliers rapidement.

La porte de la chambre du bébé explosa

Pendant qu'à Narnia, Aslan faisait des aller- retours tout en gardant son regard perçant sur l'Angleterre

Edmund – Qu'il y a-t-il oh Aslan !! Aslan dévia son regard et regarda le roi et sans lui parler lui fait comprendre

Edmund – Vraiment … oh le pauvre enfant !!

Aslan reprit aussitôt la même posture celle d'attente d'un évènement malheureux

A Godric Hollow Le mage noir entra dans la chambre de l'enfant et ricana enfin il a trouvé celui dont il devait se débarrasser à tout prix.

Voldemort – Donne moi le sang mêlé, tu n'es pas condamnée lui par contre moura

Lily – Non Pas Harry tuez-moi mais laissez mon petit garçon pitié !!

Voldemort – Bon très bien 'imperium' je t'ordonne de poser cette chose !!

Lily posa Harry par terre Voldemort leva sa baguette pour envoyer le sort mortel au petit bonhomme.

Voldemort – Adieu AVADA KEDAVRA !! La mère de Harry réussit à se libérer de l'imperium et se plaça devant son fils et hurla son prénom avant recevoir le sort mortel.

Pauvre idiote de sang de bourbe AVADA KEDAVRA !! Au moment où le sort frappa le petit, il rentra dans la tête de l'enfant et revient vers Voldemort qui devient plus un fragment de lui-même et une partie de la maison s'effondre.

Sur le petit garçon une cicatrice en forme d'éclair orne son front (le survivant)

Celui-ci ne comprenant pas se traîna en rampant jusqu'à sa mère mit sa main sur le visage de sa maman et dit :

Harry – Mama….mama dodo !! Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement

Deux minutes après des dizaines de sorciers ainsi que des Auror ont transplanés dans ce qui reste de la propriété des Potter

Albus – Vous n'avez pas retrouver de survivant !! Dit-il tristement.

Franck lomdubat – Non professeur Dumbledore, j'en rage mais amis ont été assassinés ainsi

….. Le petit Harry !! Dit avec du chagrin l'un des amis de James

Hagrid fouillait dans les décombres et vit une petite tête posée sur le ventre de Lily et avec un sanglot s'apprêtait à prendre le corps de l'enfant mort (enfin ce qu'il pense)

Hagrid – Oh mon pauvre petit Harry snif !! A ce moment l'enfant relève la tête, ses émeraudes scrutant Hagrid.

Harry – Hagid…. Hagid !! Hagrid regarda Harry avec surprise et prit l'enfant dans ses bras

Harry – Par merlin tu es vivant !!

Hagrid se dépêcha de revenir vers Dumbledore, entre temps Sirius venait d'arriver et Remus aussi ils pleuraient tous deux leurs amis morts.

Sirius – a-t-on des nouvelle de Peter ? Ils ont du le tuer pour avoir le renseignement je pars a sa recherche

Hagrid – Professeur regardez, Harry est vivant !! Tout le monde se précipita

Sirius - Oh Harry tu es vivant donc tu vas venir habiter avec moi !! Hagrid donna Harry à Sirius.

Remus – Mais qu'est- ce que cette cicatrice sur son front ? Oh mon pauvre tu sais Harry ton papa et ta maman t'aimaient …

Harry - Sut mama dodo mus!! Remus et Sirius lui sourièrent tristement

Albus Dumbledore- Désolé Sirius tu ne pourras pas garder Harry, il va être confié à la sœur de Lily

Sirius – Non sa sœur détestait Lily !!

Albus – Pas de discutions c'est pour que Harry ait une autre protection comme le sang de sa mère coule aussi dans celui de sa sœur !!

A Narnia Aslan avait regardé ce vieil homme ainsi que le demie géant et une vieille dame emmenaient l'enfant endormi le déposer devant une porte de maison et partir.

Aslan s'arrête et pousse un grognement et l'air se changea et une couverture apparaît avec un petit enfant dedans.

Edmund – C'est le petit enfant n'est- ce pas Aslan !!

Aslan – Oui fils de coeur et je le proclame mon fils et frère des rois et reines de Narnia, il s'appellera Nalsa !! (Se dit Nalssa)

Fin du chapitre 1 j'espère que cela va vous plaire, Harry grandira à Narnia kiss+a tous et merci a bêta Chibigoku.


	2. Chapter 2

D'un Monde à l'autre CH 2

Peter – Bienvenue à toi petit frère et fils d'Aslan !! Dit-il en faisant une révérence devant le petit être endormi.

Lucy, elle, adora ce petit garçon dès que elle le vit et elle remarqua un médaillon autour du cou, elle regarda de plus près celui-ci il représente un lion en or avec des yeux vert émeraude

Edmund tendit les bras vers le petit et Lucy le lui mit dans les bras, celui-ci contempla l'enfant et le berça,.à ce moment ses deux petit yeux s'ouvrirent et firent place à deux émeraudes.

Harry (Nalsa) – Pa …. Pa !! Edmund comprenant qu'il le prenait pour son père, regarda Aslan

Aslan s'avança vers Edmund et lècha le front de l'enfant, le petit tendit les bras vers Aslan. Alors le lion s'allongea et posa ses deux pattes en avant pour accueillir le bébé, Edmund posa le petit sur les pattes de Aslan.

Le contact rassurant du lion le fit se rendormir presque aussitôt et un rituel fut accompli pour que l'enfant ait du sang d'Aslan dans ses veines

Trois ans ont passé, Harry a quatre ans et Narnia est devenu chez lui, il n'a aucun souvenir d'autre chose sauf ses affreux cauchemars, c'est un petit garçon adorable toujours souriant et très dynamique.

Edmund – Excusez moi Riptitchip n'auriez vous pas vu Méline je suis … !!

A ce moment Aslan surgit de la forêt avec sur son dos une petite brune aux cheveux longs tressés de fil d'or et aux yeux bleu très clair et un petit garçon au cheveux brun en bataille et des yeux vert émeraude pétillant de bonheur. (Il n'aura pas de lunette)

Aslan – Bonjour Roi Edmund, apparemment tu cherchait la princesse Méline !!

Edmund – Bonjour Aslan, Oui cette demoiselle a oublié que sa mère, ses tantes et ses cousines partent dans 10 minutes et elle y est conviée.

Aussitôt la petite sauta au sol et courut vers le château de Cair Paravel sous le regard amusé de son père.

Harry descendit du lion et se précipita vers Edmund en tendent les bras, celui-ci l'intercepta au passage

Harry – rand fère Ed, avec papa on a était voir les riffon il voler voler très haut dans le c.i .el !! Il imita avec ses mains des battements d'ailes

Edmund – Oh alors cela devait être magnifique Nalsa !! Harry Hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

Edmund rigola, embrassa le petit garçon sur le front et le posa au sol

Harry –Rip tu veux voir les riffon voler !! Dit-il avec sérieux et enthousiasme

Rip – Désolé petit prince je dois accompagner les reines et princesse dans leur voyages !! Dit-il en s'inclinant devant lui.

Harry – Maman partir ? Riptitchip regarda Aslan et Edmund ne sachant pas quoi répondre au petit.

Depuis qu'il a l'âge, Harry appelle Lucy maman. C'est elle qu'il a choisi et celle-ci prend son rôle très au sérieux.

Edmund – Oui c'est un voyage réservé aux dames et damoiselles royales, nous on reste ici avec mes fils Liam, Korian, Kelvin, Erivan et aussi Peter ses fils Orion, Drian et également Tirian et ses fils Irian, Lirian et je pense que Eustache sera là aussi ainsi que Kaïl, Eslian.

Riptitchip en avait profité pour partir rejoindre les altesses royales qui n'attendaient plus que lui et Lucy

Celle-ci se hâtait au galop pour venir dire au revoir à Nalsa (Harry), elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage et sauta de son destrier

.

Lucy – Nalsa prend bien soin de toi mon fils, je serais vite de retour mon petit prince !! Elle l'étreignit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, salua Aslan et son frère, remonta en selle et repartit au galop vers le convoi qui l'attendait.

Ces quelques jours là, Aslan en profita pour demander à Edmund de commencer à former Nalsa a l'épée et au combat mais Harry utilisa sa magie sans le vouloir et fit apparaître des rayons partant de sa main Aslan comprit aussitôt qu'il était sorcier et décida d'approfondir du coté de la magie pure (blanche) dans son apprentissage plus toutes les autres choses.

A cinq ans Harry devint animagus, ses formes sont Lion, Serpent, Licorne, Dauphin, Aigle, Dragon et commençait à contrôler la magie sans baguette, il montait super bien à cheval et Lucy lui apprennait le tir à l'arc ainsi que la lecture, le calcul et l'histoire.

Puis les années passèrent, Harry est âgé de 10 ans. C'est un enfant doué et apprend très vite, à présent il contrôle sa magie.

Harry – On fait la course Korian jusqu' à l'arbre au caramel !! Dit-il en regardant L'adolescent avec un sourire

Korian – Pourquoi pas mais ne pleure pas si je gagne !! Il dit ça mais il n'y croit pas car il a appris à monter à cheval avec les meilleurs.

Harry se pencha à l'oreille de son cheval et lui dit : Hélios

Harry – Hélios mon brave ami, fait-moi plaisir, montre à Korian que tu peux battre Fire !!

Hélios – Oui prince Nalsa, je vais me surpasser pour toi mon jeune amis huhuhu !!

Tout d'un coup, ils partirent au triple galop sur leurs montures ne voyant même pas un grand lion les observer avec des yeux remplis de fierté.

Celui qui gagna fut bien sur Hélios, on aurait dit qu'avoir Harry pour cavalier lui donnait des ailes et du courage, il avait couru comme jamais dans sa vie.

Korian – félicitation Nalsa tu as gagné, tu es un cavalier aguerri !

Harry descendit de sa monture, Korian en fit autant et à ce moment-là, Harry ressentit une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie dans sa vie, tout devient flou et il s'évanouit.

Voila le chapitre deux est fini, j'espère que vous aimerez merci.

Kiss+merci a chibigoku


	3. Chapter 3

Horrible cauchemar C H 3

Heureusement il fut rattrapé par Korian de justesse, Aslan qui était parti voir Edmund, Peter, Lucy, Eustache, Tirian ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Korian commença à paniquer quand il vit tout le corps de l'enfant secoué de spasmes.

Korian – Hélios va prévenir papa, allez dépêche- toi mon brave !!

Hélios ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il partit au galop vers le château tout en ne cessant de pousser des hennissements.

Averti par les hennissements d'Hélios, Aslan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy se précipitèrent à l'arbre à caramel. Peter grimpa sur Hélios alors que Lucy et Edmund enfourchèrent Aslan. Eustache resta au château pour rassurer les enfants.

En deux minutes, ils arrivèrent devant Korian qui est accroupie à côté de Nalsa (Harry).

Lucy sauta du dos d' Aslan et rejoignit Nalsa en courent, ses frères en firent autant tout comme Aslan

Korian – Papa, il s'est évanoui comme ça il y a quatre minutes !! Edmund comprenant que son fils est très inquiet, s'approche et l'étreint pour le rassurer.

Il fut transporté et soigné au château, même les pommes ne le guérirent pas. Aslan sut alors que cela avait eu lieu avec un lien qui le rattache à son autre monde, celui des humains.

Harry dans ses rêves voyait deux personnes que quelqu'un en noir avec un masque qui représente un crâne avait appelé Franck lomdubat et Alice, il les avait torturé avec un sort

« Doloris » le jeune garçon ressentait la douleur du couple et de beaucoup d'autres tortures mais surtout le sort de couleur verte se précipitait vers lui.

Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard, il sentit un lit frais, un oreiller douillet et la douceur du soleil chauffer la chambre qui est ouverte, il essaya de se redresser mais sa tête était lourde, son corps est endolori (pas le sort lol)

Aslan et Lucy qui sont dans sa chambre voient le garçon s'éveiller

Lucy – Oh Nalsa mon bébé comment vas-tu ? J'étais si inquiète !! Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

Harry – J'ai l'impression qu'un géant m'a écrasé ou un griffon et d'avoir du plomb dans la tête autrement ça va !! Dit il en essayant de plaisanter.

Lucy – Tu vas allez mieux dans quelques secondes, boit un peu de cordial !! Lucy l'aida à se redresser et a boire une goutte de potion.

Le jeune garçon sentit le liquide le remplir de chaleur douce et agréable, la douleur de ses muscles s'estompait jusqu'à disparaître et sa tête devenait de moins en moins lourde en 2 minutes et l'instant d'après il est parfaitement guéri.

Aslan – Viens à présent ! Il te faut manger car cela fait deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé !! Harry opine de la tête et se lève, au passage il étreint sa mère si douce ainsi que son père.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry s'entraîna à l'épée sur le sol et à cheval avec son frère Edmund, celui-ci lui apprit même à nager puis il s'amusa avec Emeris, Aslana, Korian, Méline, Liam, Erivan, Kelvin, Eslian, Dorian, Pauline. Ils faisaient des grandes parties de cache-cache ce qui rappeler aux rois Edmund et Peter et à la reine Lucy des souvenirs.

Puis les années défilèrent, Harry était maintenant un adolescent de 14 ans. Sa vie n'avait était que douceur joie de vivre magique en sorte, il adorait aller courir seul à travers Narnia en animagus jeune lion quelque fois il emmenait Méline sur son dos.

Méline – Allez s'il te plait Nalsa pour me faire plaisir pitié pitié !! Celle-ci regardait le jeune avec en le suppliant ce qui amusait grandement Harry

Quand elle le vit souffler, elle lui fit un sourire de triomphe et s'inclina avec dignité.

Harry – Si je te marche sur les pieds ne te plein pas compris c'est tu que tu es vraiment insupportable cousine Méline !! Elle lui tira la langue au moment où celui-ci prit sa main pour la faire danser et il éclata de rire.

Tous les rois et reines présent les regardent entrer sur la piste fièrement. Harry mit une main sur la taille de Méline et de l'autre main prit la main de sa cavalière et dansa. Lui-même détestait danser même s'il était assez bon danseur, il préférait être à l'extérieur galoper ou aller voler une fois devenu aigle ou sur le dos d'un griffon

Après quatre danses celui-ci en avait vraiment assez de tournoyer.

Harry – Es ce que tu veux venir avec moi galoper cousine !! Lui dit-il avec un sourire

Méline – Je croyais Mr que j'étais insupportable et là vous réclamez ma compagnie mon cousin !! Harry éclata de rire car il savait bien que Méline ne parlait jamais comme cela.

Harry – Bon très bien princesse à plus tard alors !! Harry lâcha la main de sa cavalière, s'inclina devant elle avant de partir avec un sourire sur le visage

Quelque minutes après elle le rejoignit dehors, il était déjà monté sur Hélios. Il fit signe à Méline d'approcher, celle-ci monta sur le cheval de course aussi

En Angleterre

Dumbledore - Qu'es ce que tu as Fumeseck ? Tu as l'air agité est-ce que c'est la rentrée cela fait presque une semaine que tu es comme ça !

Le phénix laissa échapper un trémolo triste comme il avait fait à l'enterrement des Potter

Voila un nouveau chapitre avec du retard kiss+ Merci Chibigoku je m'excuse de mon silence que tu ne dois pas comprendre désoler une personne a supprimer ma ligne Internet donc je ne peux ni recevoir directement sur mon ordi ni parler avec des personnes sur MSN pff, c'est vraiment énervant, et merci a tous de votre compréhension


	4. Chapter 4

Voila enfin la suite du chapitre 3 j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, laissez-moi une petite review merci

Un nouveau à Poudlard C H 4

Harry et Méline galopaient dans les contrées de Narnia celui-ci ne se doutait pas que dans quelques heure il recevrait une lettre qui changerait sa vie

En Angleterre

Le directeur posa la main sur son plumage et il eut des visions d'un jeune sorcier de 14 ans très doué aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraude appelé Nalsa (Nalssa), il lui rappelait quelqu'un

Dumbledore – Mais bien sûr, Harry Potter !! Il l'avait tant cherché partout quand il avait appris le jour des 11 ans de Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vécu chez les Dursley, au bout de trois ans il avait cessé toutes les recherches.

Le phénix laissa échapper un autre trémolo mais cette fois de bonheur

Dumbledore – Tu as raison Fumeseck, ne perdons pas de temps une fois que la lettre sera finie, pourras-tu l'apporter à son père adoptif, il comprendra enfin j'espère.

Le phénix inclina la tête connaissant très bien Aslan pour sa sagesse et sa bonté

Narnia

Ce matin-là en se levant, Nalsa ressentait comme un malaise. Il allait se passer quelque chose, il en était sur ! C'est avec cette certitude qu'il alla se laver puis s'habiller

Aslan – Fille de mon cœur je pense que Nalsa à l'âge de savoir, c'est un jeune homme maintenant !! Lucy soupira mais acquiesça.

C'est à ce moment que choisit un oiseau de feu pour surgir avec une lettre dans son bec

Il se posa à côté d'Aslan en le saluant puis déposa la missive devant les pattes du puissant lion

Lucy – Est-ce que je peux Aslan ?! Celui-ci acquiesça et la dame royale ouvrit la lettre et resta bouche bée puis fit la lecture à voix haute à Aslan

Albus Dumbledore

Si je vous écris cette lettre c'est pour vous dire que l'enfant que vous avez recueilli tout le monde le croit mort, son vrai nom est Harry Potter je sais qu'il est très heureux avec vous

Et non je ne veux pas vous l'arracher, ce serait trop cruel mais j'aimerais que. . Nalsa vienne étudier à Poudlard avec les quatrièmes années, je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant.

Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcier

Lucy – Bon je crois que cette fois on n'a pas le choix il faut lui dire !! A ce moment surgit Nalsa habillé simplement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise

Aslan – Approche Nalsa on a quelque chose à te dire. Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux

Voila tu m'as souvent posé la question pourquoi tu étais humain et moi un lion.

Nalsa – Oui c'est vrai tu ne m'as jamais répondu papa !! Dit-il, intrigué même si au profond de lui, il savait la réponse.

Aslan – Voila en faite je t'ai adopté, tu ne viens pas de Narnia mais de l'Angleterre !! Harry acquiesça et sourit à son père, il était tellement mature pour son âge.

Nalsa – Pour moi ça ne change rien tu es mon père, et tu es ma mère !! Dit-il en les regardant chacun à leur tour.

Aslan – Encore une chose mon fils, un homme appelé Dumbledore veut que tu partes étudier dans son collège de sorciers, que dois-je lui répondre ?

Nalsa – Dis-lui que je saurais enchanté de suivre des cours dans son école de sorciers, je vais aller préparer mes bagages.

Aslan – Nalsa tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas libre à toi !! Harry se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres et dit

Nalsa – Si cela ne me plait pas, je pourrais toujours revenir et puis c'est l'occasion d'une nouvelle aventure que je doit saisir.

Poudlard Angleterre

Fumeseck se posa devant Dumbledore et laissa tomber la missive et partit se détendre sur son perchoir

Dumbledore - c'est la réponse n'est-ce pas mon bel oiseau !! Il ouvrit alors le rouleau et lut

Mr Griffin Aslan et fils Nalsa

Après en avoir parlé avec mon fils Nalsa Griffin, il a décidé de venir dans votre école pour y suivre les cours que vos enseignants lui apprendrons bien qu'il soit déjà bien avancé pour son âge en magie .

Moi-même étant un sorcier donc il maîtrise pleins de sorts informulés et formulés, je lui ai appris tout ce que je sais sur la magie

Si vous voulez bien m'envoyer la liste pour sa rentrée, il sera dans votre établissement demain soir

Amicalement Aslan Griffin

Quelques heures après, Harry et Aslan métamorphosé en adulte très grand brun aux yeux vert eau accompagné de Harry (sa cicatrice a été réduite) au Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont la baguette, le chaudron, les ingrédients, les plumes, il ne reste plus que l'uniforme

Mds – Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

Nalsa – C'est pour moi, je rentre à Poudlard il me faudrait des robes de sorciers, s'il vous plait madame

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous leurs achats sont finis. Par poudre de cheminette, ils se rendent à Poudlard quand ceux-ci arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur, le jeune homme crut que c'était la chambre de Korian à Cair Paravel

Dumbledore – Bonsoir messieurs, ne bouge pas Nalsa !! Il lui mit le choix peau sur la tête

Choix peau – Oh Harry Potter enfin te voila ! Ah bon maintenant c'est Nalsa bon d'accord ou je vais t'envoyer ?

Voila le chapitre 4 est fini

Je remercie beaucoup tous les lecteurs assidus de ma fanfic même si je mets beaucoup de temps, vous êtes présents et cela m'encourage merci merci à tous et un grand merci ma a bêta que j'adore Chibigoku


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie beaucoup tous les lecteurs assidus de ma fanfic même si je mets beaucoup de temps, vous êtes présents et cela m'encourage merci merci à tous

Choix Difficile C H 5

Le choix peau se tordait dans tous les sens en essayant de trouver la meilleure maison pour ce jeune alors il lui dit.

Choix peau – Je te laisse une journée pour t'acclimater avec les lieux et je rendrais mon verdict demain soir dans la grande salle, pour ce soir tu dormira chez les Serpentard

Harry enleva le choix peau, regarda son père et haussa les épaules comme pour dire je n'y peux rien.

Dumbledore – Très bien Nalsa, suis-moi je vais te présenter à tes petit camarades en plus tu arrives a pic car vois-tu cette année, nous accueillons d'autres écoles pour un grand tournois celui des trois sorciers.Jje t'attends à l'extérieur le temps que tu dises au revoir à ton père !!

Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, il sort et commença à descendre les escaliers

Harry vint étreindre son père et celui ci reprit aussitôt forme animale, il rugit et un jeune aigle royal apparut sur l'épaule de Nalsa.

Aslan – Nalsa je te fais cadeau de ce jeune être, occupes-toi bien de ce rapace, elle a une particularité elle peut venir jusqu'à Narnia. Comment comptes- tu la nommer ?

Nalsa – Je pense à Rowena Papa qu'est ce que tu en penses !! Dit-il en sondant les yeux du lion

Aslan – Oui j'aime bien, bon je te laisse on se voit aux prochaines vacances !! Dit-il après avoir léché le visage de son fils pour lui donner du courage et disparut.

Harry sortit du bureau après avoir refermer la porte, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire malicieux puis ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir remplis de tableaux vivants, de fantômes, d' escaliers qui selon Harry étaient vivants (Les escalier n'en font qu'à leur tête).

Dumbledore – Es-tu effrayé Nalsa ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant en voyant que Harry observait un tableau représentant un château avec des chevaux sauvages autour.

Nalsa – Non pas du tout monsieur mais émerveillé par la beauté des lieux !! Dit-il en se tournant vers le vieil homme avec un grand sourire, ils reprirent leur marche puis s'arrêtèrent devant des grandes portes.

Dumbledore poussa ces dernières puis entra, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre et quand celui-ci pénétra dans la grande salle il y eu au moins plus cinq cent yeux qui le regardaient avec surprise.

Dumbledore se dirigea dans le centre de la pièce et réclama le silence

Dumbledore – Ce soir en plus de nos invités, vous accueillerez parmi vous un nouvel étudiant qui rentre en quatrième année ; pour l'instant il n'a pas encore de maison attitrée, il sera réparti demain soir. Pour demain, il suivra les cours avec chaque maison et pour ce soir son dortoir sera celui des Serpentard !!

Il regarda Harry, qui lui, fut nullement gêné devant tout ce monde car à Cair Paravel il y avait souvent des fêtes avec pleins de gens. Dumbledore lui indiqua une table et celui-ci alla s'asseoir à cette table.

Drago Malfoy – Salut moi c'est Drago Malfoy c'est quoi ton nom et ton prénom ? Drago lui tendit la main et Nalsa la serra

Nalsa – Je me nomme Nalsa Griffin oh et voici ma belle Rowena !! Dit-il en montrant le petit aigle perché sur son épaule.

Pansy – Attends, tu as bien dit Griffin et ben ça alors c'est super !!Dit-elle les yeux brillants d'admiration

Victor Krum – Je suis heureux de te connaître Nalsa !! Dit-il lui aussi en lui tendant la main que Nalsa accepta aussitôt

Les serpentard entraînèrent Nalsa dans les profondeurs du château j'ai nommé les cachots

Théodore – '' Azkaban '' !! Dit le jeune homme assez fort devant le tableau d'un brun aux yeux bleus, un serpent autour de son bras

Voila le chapitre 5 est fini. Merci à ma bêta Chibigoku a qui je souhaite de très bonne vacance

Bisous a tous


	6. Chapter 6

Bon pour commencer, je remercie mes reviewers et tous ceux qui la lisent. Cela me touche beaucoup qu'elles vous plaisent.

Bonne lecture

Discutions dans les maisons de Poudlard C H 6

Pendant qu'Harry faisait connaissance avec les Serpentards, dans les autres salles communes il est le sujet des conversations.

Chez les Gryffondors

Hermione – A votre avis, dans quelle maison va-t-il être placé, le nouveau ? Dit elle en regardant ses amies dont une qui avait déjà le béguin pour lui.

Neville – Il a l'air sympa et différent des autres, on verra bien ! En tout cas à demain !! Le jeune homme montait déjà les marches.

Ron – Il est à Serpentard, non alors il est des leurs !! Son amie leva les yeux au ciel et décida de défendre Nalsa devant Ronald.

Hermione – Allons Ron, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais et puis qui te dit qu'il va y rester ? Dit elle avec les sourcils froncés.

Ginny – Hermione a raison, grandis un peu Ron ! C'est pas par ce que tu détestes Malfoy que tu dois en faire autant avec Nalsa, donne-lui une chance d'accord ? Dit sa sœur avec un petit sourire qui fait craquer n'importe qui.

Ron se renfrogna, croisa ses bras et rentra dans sa phase bougon comme le dit Hermione puis regarda les deux jeunes filles qui lui souriaient

Ron – Bon d'accord, j'essaierais d'être son ami vous avez gagné!! Dit il en se levant et monte à son dortoir.

Fred – Hé Hermione, pourquoi ma petite furie de sœur et toi souriez comme si vous aviez vu Drago Malfoy se faire brûler par un scrouts à pétard ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur et curieux.

Hermione – N'importe quoi ! On a le droit comme même non ?

Ginny – Et même si on veux dire qu'ont trouve notre professeur de métamorphose très vieille on peu na !

Puis Georges se mêla à la conversation

Georges –Oui tu as raison mais si Macgonagall savait cela bouh j'en tremble ! Au faite avez-vous remarqué comment Batman regardait le nouveau ? On aurait dit qu'il le sondait (Batman surnom donné affectueusement par les jumeaux au professeur des potions)

Hermione lança un regard noir à Georges, elle n'aime pas du tout ce surnom donné par les deux rouquin au professeur Rogue.

Hermione – Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !! Dit-elle sèchement et partit en direction des escaliers, elle fut rejointe par Ginny

Fred et Georges – Bon nous allons nous occuper de nos affaires !!

Chez les poufsouffles

Justin Finch- Fletchley - Je pense qu'il restera à Serpentard pas vous ? Dit il en les regardant un par un

Ernie Macmillan – Je suis tout à fait d'accord !!Puis il croisa les bras pour confirmer son entêtement.

Susan Bones – Eh ben pas moi, vous jugez les gens sans les connaître !! Dit elle en regardant une de ses amie poufsouffle qui hoche la tête pour approuver les paroles de son amie.

Hanna Abbot – Susan a raison, vous ne lui laisser même pas une chance de vous montrer sa valeur, vous devriez avoir honte.

Zacharias Smith – Il a l'air assez musclé, en tout cas prions pour qu'il n'atterrisse pas chez les Gryffondors par ce que s'il joue au Quidditch, on aura du soucis à se faire en plus des jumeaux Weasley !

Cédric – Je pense qu'il faut sympathiser avec lui. Avez-vous vu comment Rogue le scrutait ? Enfin, après tout il ne fait que dormir dans la maison des Serpentards ce soir, rien de plus !! Ce jeune homme blond de dernière année venait de clore le débat.

Chez les serdaigles

Cho Chang – J'espère que le nouveau viendra ici je pense qu'il est doué !! La jeune fille de serdaigle rougit légèrement.

Ses camarades approuvèrentsces paroles et firent même des commentaires sauf Luna Lovegood plongée dans son chicaneur et Marietta Edgecombe.

Marietta – Moi, ses yeux me font peur ils sont si verts qu'on dirait qu'ils sont le résultat d'un mauvais sort !! Dit-elle en toute mauvaise fois

Michel Corner – Voyons Marietta, tu vois vraiment le mal partout ! ta famille déteint sur toi ma pauvre fille !! Dit le jeune serdaigle avec un sourire moqueur.

Anthony Goldstein – Ouais tu as peut être raison, c'est par ce que ce mec te plait !! Dit-il en regardant Marietta dans les yeux.

Puis se fut une de leurs camarades qui parla pour la première fois depuis le début du débat

Luna – Je pense Marietta que tu as été attaquée par un lutin rouge des eaux ou un phénix maléfique qui t'as donné la peurromie !! Ces camarades la regardent comme une extraterrestre et pouffent de rire, celle-ci se replonge aussitôt dans son magazine.

Stubby Boardman – Elle est vraiment bizarre !! Dit le garçon en indiquant Luna

Le lendemain, il est 8h30 premier jour de cours pour Harry et cela commence par 1h00 de Potion avec le très charmant professeur Rogue.

La porte des cachots s'ouvre avec fracas et se cogne dans le mur, les Serpentards rentrent les premiers suivis des Gryffondors.

Severus Rogue – Tout le monde s'assoie et en vitesse !! Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

Nalsa s'assit à côté de Pansy et celle-ci rayonne en sortant son chaudron, le directeur de la maison Serpentard écrit déjà la recette à suivre et de quelle manière.

Séverus – Vous avez une heure pas plus, allez-y !! Dit-il avec un rictus puis se déplaça pour voir le travail de chacun.

Pansy – Tu es très doué Nalsa !! Dit-elle avec un sourire

Nalsa – Merci mais je n'ai aucun mérite j'ai eu un très bon professeur !!Dit-il en se rappelant des cours donnés par son père.

Mais il stoppa sa conversation quand un chaudron explosa et le liquide se dirigea sur lui mais fut stoppé par une aura jaune or et la potion se dissout.

Severus – Mr Londubat vous faites perdre 30 point à votre maison !! Cela fut dit méchamment d'une voix doucereuse. « et je vous donne une retenue pour avoir failli faire subir une horrible douleur à votre camarade ».

Harry devant cette injustice intervient aussitôt malicieusement, après tout la potion du jeune gryffondor ne la pas touché

Nalsa – Monsieur si je peux me le permettre la potion ne m'as pas touché et puis ce n'est qu' un accident sans gravité !! Dit-il en regardant son professeur dans les yeux.

Séverus – Bon très bien j'enlève la retenue Mr Londubat, finissez vos potions mettez-les dans un flacon, étiquetez, nettoyez vos chaudron et sortez le cours est fini !! Dit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Quelques minutes après, presque tout le monde est sorti de la salle

Séverus - Mr Griffin, pour votre prochain cour vous irez avec les Gryffondors en métamorphoses qui sont en commun avec les serdaigles, puis avec ces derniers en sortilèges qui sont en commun avec les poufsouffles et vous irez avec eux en botanique qui ont cours en commun avec les serpentards ; cette après midi vous restez avec les serpentards tenez voici votre emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui

Nalsa – Oui merci, monsieur le professeur !! Dit-il en sortant de la salle

Dehors l'attendaient Hermione et Ron avec un sourire accueillant sur leurs visages

Hermione – Salut moi c'est Hermione Granger ! Au faite c'est sympa ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure !! Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Celui ci s'inclina légèrement devant elle et accepte sa main tendue et lui serra avec un grand sourire

Voila le chapitre 6 est finis Kissssss + à bientôt merci a ma bêta Chibigoku et j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur finite incantatem ou sur you tube écrivais toofi et regarder la vidéo réaliser par un ami ou j'ai eu le plaisir de participer.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci a tous ceux qui me laissent une review j'apprécie car cela m'encourage .

(J'ai oublié de vous dire : Harry n'est pas petit mais de taille moyenne)

Maintenant bonne lecture

Répartition C H 7

Ron lui aussi vient remercier Nalsa après tout il venait de montrer qu'il n'était du genre a embêter les Gryffondor

Ron – Eh salut je suis Ronald Weasley mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Ron comme le font tout mes amis !! Dit il en lui tendant la main Harry accepte sa main tendue et sourit en retour et dit.

Nalsa (ssa) – Salut moi c'est Nalsa Griffin désolé je n'ai pas de surnom Ron par contre je souhaite même ci ce soir je reste chez les serpentard que vous deux soyez mes amis d'accord ?

Tout en sachant que je serai aussi ami avec certains serpentards !! Dit il sérieusement comme un adulte.

Hermione – Moi cela ne me pose aucun problème Ron !! Celle-ci lui jette un regard perçant

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes ce gars est bien trop mature pour se laisser avoir par n'importe qui, donc le roux accepta.

Ron – D'accord tu sais mec tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux !! Harry lui sourit pour lui dire merci.

Hermione – On ferais mieux d'aller en cours !Si ça continue on va arriver en retard au cours de métamorphose du professeur Macgonagall !! Dit elle avec empressement en prenant un bras de chaque garçon.

Et les entraîne hors des cachots et au quatrième étage ils arrivent juste à temps et se mêlent au groupe qui rentre.

Hermione – Tu te mets accoté de moi Nalsa !! Celui-ci hoche la tête et s'assit à la même table que la jeune fille

Minerva – Très bien aujourd'hui nous apprendre à faire disparaître des petits rongeurs !!

(Désolé je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ces cours là)

Très vite l'heure du repas arrive, Harry comme a son habitude ne mangea pas beaucoup malgré les coups de coude de Drago qui l'incitait a manger encore

Drago – Tu as presque rien mangé allez il faut que tu te nourrisses mieux que cela !! Dit il les sourcils fronçés.

Nalsa – Ce que j'ai mangé me suffit amplement tu ne veux veut pas que je sois malade comme même mais merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé !! Dit-il en finissant sa phrase avec un sourire.

Au fait qu'es ce que on a comme cours cette après midi j'ai crus entendre défense contre les forces du mal, non ?

Pansy – Oui on a défense ainsi que soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie. A ton avis est- ce que tu vas rester avec nous ?

Nalsa – Franchement je n'en sais vraiment rien mais j'espère que même si je suis dans une autre maison vous serez mes amis aussi !! Dit-il en les regardant avec un petit sourire

Drago – Bien sur ci tu veux toujours de nous comme amis !! Dit le prince des serpentards en sourient à Harry, la petite marque que porte Nalsa au front il l'avait reconnu donc il sait que c'est Harry Potter.

Victor - Je peux savoir qui est vôtre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Dit il intéressait.

Blaise – Oui un certain Alastor Maugrey un ancien auror d'après ce que l'ont dit !!

A la table des gryffondor une grande discutions a lieu. Tous ont sympathisé avec Nalsa, ils le trouvent très gentil juste et surtout très mature.

Parvati – Hermione le nouveau il t'a parlé à ce que ont m'as dit ? Il est cool d'avoir défendu Neville comme ça vous avez vus la tête de Rogue le détraqueur des cachots.( j'ai trouvé que cela le qualifiait bien non ? )

Hermione – Effectivement on a parlé ensembles Ron et moi,on est ses amis tu veux savoir autre chose Parvati ?Celle-ci parut gênée puis finalement fit comme ci elle n'avait rien dit.

Ginny – J'aimerais bien le connaître !! Dit Ginny avec des étoiles dans les yeux en rougissant un peu.

Hermione – Tu es ma meilleur amie Ginny je vais te le présenté !! Dit elle en souriant a son amie depuis trois ans.

Drago – J'ai hâte de savoir qui va être pris pour ce tournois ma mère m'as dit que la première épreuve consisterait à voler un œuf a un dragon !!

(Je sais normalement c'est son père mais j'ai décidé que Drago ne s'entend plus avec son père depuis cet été)

Nalsa – Un dragon c'est sur je plains la personne qui devra approcher cet animal ! Mon grand frère a failli y laisser son bras heureusement que ce dragon était un ami !! Dit il avec un sourire en repensant a Peter qui avais voulu traverser la grotte sans en avertir Kleisieur le dragon noir qui est venu s'installé dans les contrées de Narnia.

Drago – Tu as un frère et ta mère comment est elle ? Au fait où étais- tu avant de venir ici Nalsa ? Dit il intrigué

Nalsa - Pour répondre a ta question Drago oui j'ai deux grands frères et plein de cousins et cousines et ma mère est très belle et très gentille et avant de venir ici c'est mon père et ma mère qui m'ont tout enseigné !! Il se leva de table.

Drago – Désolé je ne voulais pas t'embêter !! Dit-il en hochant la tête

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire pour le rassurer et dit

Nalsa – Non se n'est pas cela je vais cherchez mon aigle qui est resté au dortoir comme je sais que tout a l'heure après défense et histoire de la magie et soins aux créatures magiques, elle prendra un peu l'air comme ça !! Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie suivit des yeux par un groupe de fille qui bavait presque.

Il descendit directement à la maison des serpentards et s'arrêta brusquement

Arrivé devant le tableau il entendit l'homme dessus lui parler alors il lui répondit

Nalsa – Oui sss Fondateur ss je sss suis sss un fourche sss langue sss je sss me sss nomme sss

Nalsa sss Monsieur Serpentard !! Le fondateur lui sourit sincèrement et rajoute.

Salazar - J'aimerais que tu rétablisses la vérité sur mon compte ma maison a besoin de toi montre leur que ce n'est pas une tare d'avoir des amis d'autres maison, jeune parleur de la langue des serpents ! Ce n'est pas moi qui est installé la chambre des secrets mais un sorcier qui a très mal tourné et je déteste Voldemort, il a sali mon nom !!

Nalsa – J'essaierais ou alors je trouverais un moyen pour qu'il vous comprenne à présent il faut que j'aille chercher Rowena je suis sur qu'elle doit avoir faim !! Le fondateur le laissa passé sans le mot de passe Harry monta au dortoir en quatrième vitesse et en revient avec sa femelle aigle.

IL lui fit apparaître une sourit qu'elle mangea rapidement. Il remonta des cachot direction le troisième pour aller en défense contre les forces du mal tout en caressant son animal il avait,

repéré un groupe de gryffondors qui monté en même temps que lui et qui était de la même

année que lui.

Les gryffondor et les serpentar attendaient leur professeur pour rentrer dans la classe. La porte s'ouvrit d'un grincement et un homme avec le visage portant une grande cicatrice à un œil ne cessant de faire des rotations et une jambe mécanique plus un air peu aimable.

Maugrey – Allez entrez, ne perdez pas de temps asseyez vous !! Dit-il d'une voix forte

Bon je me présente Alastor Maugrey ancien auror chasseur de mage noir a la retraite,

Ministère pas content fermer les rideaux fin de l'histoire il y a t'il des questions

Monsieur Finigan il faut que vous trouviez un autre endroit pour vôtre chewing-gum que le dessous de vôtre table.

Seamus – C'est pas vrai ce vieux ce vieux bougre m'a vu !! Dit il surprit c'est a ce moment qu'un objet non identifier passa rapidement au dessus des têtes des élèves pour atterrir pas loin de la tête de Seamus.

Maugrey – Et il peut entendre au fond des classes !! Dit il méchamment

Que les choses soient bien claires je suis là par ce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé

Pour vous apprendre des sorts qu'on apprend seulement en dernière année bien que le ministère vous juge trop jeunes

Je ne suis pas d'accord comment pouvez - vous vous défendre si vous ne connaissez même pas ce qu'il font

Ils se nomment les impardonnables par ce que ils sont ?

Hermione – Par ce que ils sont impardonnablse monsieur l'utilisation de l'un d'eux vous entraînerait droit à azkaban

Maugrey – Pouvez vous me citer leurs noms ? Quelques mains se lèvent

Weasley

Ron – Oui mon père m'a parlé de l'un d'eux le sortilège de l'imperium !! Dit Ron hésitant

Maugrey – Oui ton père le connais bien celui là il a donné du fils à retordre au ministère !!

Harry lui observe ce drôle de professeur qui lui rappel quelque chose l'autre nuit il avait cauchemardé de deux personne enfin l'autre ressemblait plus a un squelette tout mou avec une tête de serpent et des yeux rouges. Il n' écoutait plus cette enseignant qu'il trouvait carrément suspect à son goût .

Il revint au cours seulement quand celui ci montra l'effet de l'avada kedavra en expliquant que personne ne pouvait résister a ce sort sauf Harry Potter qu'il y a survécu mais qu'on a jamais retrouvé Harry lui savait que c'était de lui qu'il parlait la seule chose qu'il l'a surpris c'est la couleurs du sorts qui avait hanté certaine de ces nuits.

La fin du cours sonna, il se rendit avec ses camarades en histoire de la magie puis en soins aux créatures magiques.

Hagrid – Très bien approchez tous !! Les élèves résignés approchent des caisses de bois qui émette de drôle de bruit.

Ils ont bien grandis depuis la dernière fois aujourd'hui vous allez chacun en prendre un pour leur faire faire une balade dans le potager.

Nalsa – Rowena allez vas te dégourdir les ailes je t'appellerai à la fin du cours !! L'aigle décolla de son épaule

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces créatures bizarre avec un dard ou une ventouse !!

Et la grande surprise de tout le monde il en approcha d'une et la caressa la bête se calme aussitôt de faire sauter par bon le pauvre serpentar qui la tenait en laisse.

Hagrid – Bravo tu viens de faire gagner 50 point à ta future maison Nalsa !! Le cours continua sans problème jusqu'à cinq heures et demie.

Harry passa le reste du temps partagé entre les serpentards et les gryffondors jusqu'au dîner, sa répartition allait commencer.

Voilà c'est fini vous saurez au prochain chapitre dans quelle maison il va aller non non rangez vos armes je blague haha.

Dumbledore – Bonsoir tout le monde '' M'' Nalsa Griffin s'il vous plait veuillez approchez

Harry se leva du banc des serpentards et sans appréhension aucune se dirigea vers le choipeau

Il s'assit sur le tabouret fit un petit sourire malicieux au professeur Macgonagall qui lui mit le choipeaux sur la tête.

Tous les deux discutent à voix très basse pour ne pas se faire entendre

Choix peau – Alors voyons voir es ce que cela te gênerais de resté a serpentard ils ont vraiment besoinsde quelqu'un comme toi !!

Nalsa – Justement je voulais te demandez si tu accepterais que je reste avec eux !!

Le choix peau sourit et une fente s'ouvrit dans la forme du choix peau alors que tous les élèves présents dans la salle attendent avec impatience le verdict du vieux chapeau de Godric Gryffondor

Le choix peau – Serpentard !! Sous les applaudissements de la table qui venait juste de quitter il rejoins sa maison.

Voila cette fois c'est vraiment fini le chapitre 8 pas tout de suite, merci a chibigoku ma beta

Kiss + de Normandie


	8. Chapter 8

Bon me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rajouté un seul chapitre a cette fanfic je manquais d'inspiration.

Bonne lecture

La coupe Rendra son Verdict C H 8

Harry passa la soirée à discuter avec eux, ils lui parlèrent des matches de quidditch, des cours etc.………

Le lendemain, on était samedi donc aujourd'hui aucun cours n'était à l'horizon, le jeune brun se remettait de sa nuit agitée durant laquelle son cauchemar était venu le hanter une fois de plus.

-Hé Nalsa debout ! Il est l'heure on vas raté le déjeuner, il est 9h30 !! Pour toute réponse le brun grogna à l'autre brun « pas faim veut dormir laisse moi ».

-Allez lève toi marmotte tu ne vas pas dormir toute la journée et puis il faut qu'on t'apprenne à jouer au quidditch !! Dit Théodore Nott un serpentard de 5ème année

Le prince de Narnia ouvrit un œil puis les deux et se redressa péniblement en soufflant et se leva puis saisit des affaires dans sa malle et va dans la salle de bain, il en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard habillé et lavé et coiffé (Enfin ce qu'il peut)

-Bon on va manger ou je me recouche !! Dit il, une serpentard lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer hors du dortoir mais avant Rowena était venue se percher sur son épaule

-Eh ben il vous en a fallut du temps pour réveillé cette marmotte !! Dit Zabini alors que deux yeux vert émeraudes le fusillait sur place lui promettant de souffrir si il continuait.

-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ce n'est pas ma faute ci je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !! Tous hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Le brun fit mine d'être vexé et partit sans ajouter un mot, tous les serpentard avec qui il avait sympathisé le suivirent, le blond le rattrapa.

-Désolé on ne pensait pas que tu te fâcherais pour si peux !! Drago regarda Harry dans les yeux et le brun se mit a éclater de rire.

-Ce que tu peux être marrant tu me rappelles tellement Korian, rassure-toi je ne fait pas la tête ni à toi ni aux autres !! Dit il en se retournant vers les autres vert et argent.

Ils remontèrent des cachots et arrivèrent dans le hall, ils entendirent des applaudissements puis des rires venant de la pièce où est placée la coupe de feu.

Poussés par leur curiosité les serpentards entrèrent dans la pièce, ils voient les jumeaux Weasley au sol entrain de se battre et les autres élèves autour d'eux scandaient '' bagarre bagarre''

- Que c'est puéril !! Dit Hermione en regardant les deux jumeaux avec colère roulés au sol.

Harry abandonna les serpentards pour regarder la coupe qui crache des volutes de fumée bleue c'est à ce moment que Victor Krum arriva avec Igor karkaroff pour mettre son nom dans la coupe.

Le silence se fit soudain on entendait juste la respiration des élèves, la scène semblait avoir était stoppée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil intéressé vers la jeune femme de gryffondor plongé dans un livre de cours qui releva la tête à ce moment et lui sourit discrètement.

Les serpentards vont déjeuner au grand complet et dans l'après midi seuls les joueurs de quidditch se rendent au terrain d'entraînement avec Nalsa

- Bon fait comme moi ce n'est pas compliqué '' Debout '' !! Le balai au pied du blond lui remonta directement dans la main après que celui ait placé celle-ci au dessus du balai.

Après tu enfourches ton balai comme ceci et tu le diriges.

Harry plaça sa main au dessus du balai et d'une voix claire et sans hésiter il dit

-Debout !! Le balai sembla attiré par un aimant très puissant. Nalsa se mit à sourire malicieusement puis il enfourcha le balai comme lui avait dit le prince des serpentard.

-Bon ben maintenant tu me suis tu montes le manche en l'air si tu veux monter et tu le pointes vers le bas si tu veux descendre et pour accélérer tu te couches comme ceci sur le manche !! Dit le blondinet en lui montrant une accélération.

Rowena, l'aigle du nouveau serpentard, volait dans le ciel clair du mois de septembre en faisant des cercles peut être avait elle repéré une proie.

-Bon très bien je vais essayer !! Dit il en s'élançant dans les airs et il sentis aussitôt dans son élément comme quand il volait sur le dos des griffons de Narnia ou en étant animagus, il prit rapidement de l'assurance et enchaîna des descentes dangereuses pour remonter en chandelle ainsi que d'autres cascade dont il avait l'habitude.

Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui observaient du sol se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

- Ce mec et pas croyable on dirait qu'il fait qu'un avec l'air regard-le je suis soufflé !! Dit-il en regardant Nalsa la tête en bas passer dans une tribune puis se remettre droit et rattraper Drago en se couchant sur son balai.

-Je suis sur qu'il serait parfait dans notre équipe !! Dit la petite brune aux yeux lagon brillants en suivant des yeux l'adolescent.

Quand ils regagnèrent Poudlard, le groupe de serpentard se sépara soit pour aller faire des devoirs ou seulement rester dans la salle commune a parler de tout et de rien. Harry lui décida d'aller a la bibliothèque avec son aigle femelle posé sur son épaule se balançant à chacun de ses pas joyeusement et sur l'autre épaule se trouve son sac d'école.

Donc il arriva rapidement a la bibliothèque et s'assit a côté de la jeune fille qui s'appelait Hermione il lui fit un grand sourire d'amitié

-Salut Hermione que fais-tu là ?? Celle-ci lui rend son sourire et lui répond

-Mes devoirs. Dans la salle commune des gryffondor il y a beaucoup trop de bruit et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il parle tous des nominations qui seront faites par la coupe !! La brune aux yeux chocolat plongea ses yeux dans un océan d'émeraudes.

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter je viens seulement écrire ma lettre pour mon père !! Celle-ci hocha la tête et se replongea dans ses cours.

Harry sortit de son sac une plume, du parchemin et de l'encre et commença à rédiger

Papa, Maman

Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire j'ai été répartit à Serpentard, je me suis fait de nombreux amis malgré cela, nos contrées me manquent ainsi que ma chère cousine Méline

Les premier cours se sont bien passés en plus a mon arrivée j'ai appris qu'un tournois se préparait cela s'appelle le tournois des trois sorciers.

Bon je vous embrasse tous j'ai hâte de vous revoir Nalsa

-- Pendant ce temps loin de Poudlard --

Dans un endroit sombre seulement éclairé par les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre où une odeur de sang et des toiles d'araignées accumulées pendent, aux plafonds

-Qui est ce gamin mais je sais qu'il a une magie insoupçonnée serait il Harry Potter ? Dit il en regardant le seigneur des ténèbres.

Voldemort (enfin la chose qui dit s'appeler comme ça) regarda son fidèle qui faisait son rapport de ce que son espion à Poudlard lui avait rapporté.

- Peut-être, dit lui que je veux qu'il s'arrange pour faire participer le gosse au tournois des trois sorciers, oubliez Londubat !! Le mage noir dit cela d'une froide et doucereuse.

Oui maître je lui dirais !! Dit un dénommé Queudevert en se transformant en rat

Voila j'ai enfin finis le chapitre 8 kiss+ merci a chibigoku ma bêta


End file.
